The Dragon Phoenix
by Maxwrite
Summary: GamerSI fic (Yes one of those fics) Follow Ash Stromings on his adventure throughout Remnant. (Some philosophy) Inspired by Verdant Gamer
1. Prologue

**AN: I do not own RWBY or any other mentions of any other franchise in this fan-fiction**

**I am making it up for you guys I said I couldn't keep up with the of watching reaction so I decided to make something else something to actually know all the details off so here you go.**

* * *

From Ashes

"Saying"

"_Thoughts_"

**[Gamer System (Entity)]**

**{Game System}**

* * *

*Scene Earth nightfall*

An urban house is on fire during the night as sirens from a few fire trucks are blaring in the distance rushing to put out the fire.

* * *

*Scene-A void*

P.O.V?

**[You died]**

"What the heck dream is this?!" said ? looking at a translucent blue screen. "Did I … die? I can still feel something I'm still thinking so this maybe this isn't a dream." said ? perplexed

"I should pinch myself." said ? looking to pinch his arm only to see "Why do i have gray skin?" asked ?

***Ping* [Congratulations, You are the Gamer, you will wake up soon in a new world]**

"The Gamer? Like Han Jihan but actually dying first to get it." said ? sarcastically. "How did I die… I think I was asleep?" asked ?

**[You died in a fire]**

"Well I should've asked my mom about the stacks of office work" ? deadpanned "Well that's going be one sad mother" sadly said ?

10 minutes of depressing thoughts

"Okay well this is my life now I guess" said ?

**[Would you like to go through the tutorial? (New players are recommended to do so)]**

"Yea sure why not" ? said

**[Choose your controls, Hard "Talking/Pressing the screen or Soft "Thoughts Only"]**

"How about both of them like the original gamer" said ? "I mean secretly do moves or scream them out loud seems fun"

**[Now keywords to activate actions won't be registered unless spoken with the intention of the action say "Next" to continue]**

"Well that's interesting" said ? _"I wonder what's next?"_ thought ? "Huh cool no misfire 'NEXT' "

**[Choose a name (note this will alter your appearance)]**

"Huh? Choose a name and said name will change how I look?" said ? _"Interesting maybe that's why I have gray 'skin' it must be default anonymous, well I definitely won't be choosing 'Meme Names' "_ thought ? "Maybe I'll use my old name … what the heck was my old name" said ?

**["Create" a new name]**

_"Okay chill Gamer ability i have daydreamed of this so how about this"_ thought ? tapping on the virtual keyboard.

**[Is "Ash Stormings" Correct?] [Y/N]**

* * *

*P.O.V* Ash

"Yes" I said _"Yes behold the name of power"_ I thought _"Like a storm of ash I will destroy my enemies"_

**[Now with your new name time to see a game menu by saying or thinking menu]**

"Menu" I said as a menu of white boxes with the following

**{Player]**

**{Inventory}**

**{Quest}**

**{Settings}**

"Huh? The style of this system seems familiar" I said

**[The menu style was based on one of the games in your past life. Anyhow please select "Player"]**

"How about I check my pockets first" I said tapping on "Inventory"

**[Nice try but you are going to miss the transformation your name's going grant you]**

"HUH? Sweet then maybe I can stop looking like an anon." I said tapping on "Player". It then shows a mini menu with the following in white boxes next to the main menu.

**{Player}**

**{Status}**

**{Equipment}**

**{Skills}**

**[Please click on "player"]**

_"Now this system really looks familiar"_ I thought ""Meh a thought for another time" as I clicked on "player" showing a white screen with the following.

**{Ash Stormings} {Lvl 1 EXP:0/500}**

**{HP: 85/85} {MP: 60/60}**

**{Race:Human} {Age: 15 (mentally)}**

**{Title:The Gamer} {Occupation:None}**

**{Currency :?}**

Under it showed an anon body model, the anon body then changes into a lean Caucasian 5'7 ft. male, with a sharp jawline face with short ash gray hair ,silver grey eyes with basic jeans, white polo-shirt and rubber shoes. Then suddenly pixels started to shave off Ash's anon body to the one on the screen.

"Holy! Wow that was quite surreal.' I said looking at myself "Hey! My voice sound like a general American with a slightly deep tone, if this isn't albinism I don't know what is." I joked about my appearance "What do you mean age 15 mentally?"

**[How long your mind has existed say right now you have technically 'lived' for fifteen years and still counting, but it doesn't mean maturity]**

"Huh well okay then wait is this reincarnation" I say

**[No because to 'make' this gamer's body into a new world it has to be 'spawned']**

"Okay being conscious durin- hmm no while being born does not seem fun" I said correcting myself

**[So if your liking the new look here you can see an avatar, level, title basic info now please click on "Status"]**

_"Okay seems simple"_ I thought clicking "status" on the mini menu

Then the following appeared

**{Ash Stormings} {Lvl 1 EXP: 0/100}**

**{HP: 85/85} {HPR: 1/min}**

**{MP: 60/60} {MPR: 1/min}**

**{STR: 5} {INT: 5}**

**{VIT: 5} {WIS: 5}**

**{DEX: 5} {LUCK: 5}**

**{Stats points: 0}**

**[This is the Status screen the place of technical and mathematical magic happens.]**

"Hmm these stats are quite basic and the formula for health and mana are interesting." I said

**{For figuring out some game formulas you gain 1 INT}**

_"That's going be annoying oh well"_ I thought

**[Speaking of points here are 5 extra to give you a bit more power]**

"Oh thanks game I wonder what i should i put these points in?" I questioned _"I know what I want to become but right now if i get into a fight it would be good if I was physically better first." _I rationalized _"Okay let's go with 1 STR for for attacking , 2 DEX to run from attacks, 1 VIT to take some damage and often is the easiest to level just do fitness exercises, and 1 LUCK because why not, nothing for INT nor WIS since they affect magic and mana reserves are currently too low."_

**{Your solid rationalization and memory of what each stat does has gained you 1 INT}**

"This is going get old real fast" I said putting in the points

**[Done? Okay now let's move on to 'equipment']**

_"Man this really feels like I'm talking to someone" _I thought tapping on equipment

A screen appears showing my avatar and multiple equipment slots.

**[This the equipment slots where you can equip weapons armor and special gear]**

""Seems simple" I said

**[Though it looks a bit too empty so how about a weapon?]**

"A weapon? Sweet maybe I won't have to steal one wherever I spawn." I said

**[Chose among the following]**

**{Swords}**

**{Knifes}**

**{Maces}**

**{Spears}**

**{Misc}**

"Hmm are these all in type of weapon? Like Short-sword, Long-sword, Bastard sword, Katana?" I asked noticing the multiple terms

**[Yes]**

"What's miscellaneous for then?"

**[Specific weapons that don't appear very often for the beginning weapon]**

"Like?"

**[Scythes, Guns, and Shields etc. just something you don't get often at as a start.]**

"Okay" I said _"Hmm so I could go for the idea of wielding one of the listed weapons on the main menu, but I'm a just a dude no fighting or training experience at ALL. I don't think swinging a sword formlessly is any good also applies to the knife ,maces might be a better chance just swing it like a bat and hope for the best but it might be too slow, spears might be better but the way I think of using them might not maximize it. Guns? Need training. So what does a dumbass like me get? Oh yeah!"_

I then tapped on misc. choosing the 'shield' option a mini menu then appeared showing the following:

**{Buckler}: a small shield held or worn on the forearm**

**{Heater shield}: a common knight shield**

**{Viking Shield}: a big wooden shield**

**{Custom}: your choice of specifications and any ideas**

"Huh? So there famous examples then a customization option of what I can think of interesting." I muttered "Well then 'any' ideas" I said smirking "This is going to be awesome." I said as i clicked on 'Custom'

**[Oh a custom shield? What's your idea then?]**

"A nice copy of Captain America's shield stealth coloring, adapting to my size" I said happily

**[...]**

"Ühh Game?" I asked thinking i broke it.

**[Damn it another one that reads the fine print, okay then good job you noticed that.]**

The copy of Captain America's shield then drops on the ground, I look at it see the copy of one of the greatest comic characters it is a round shield with a pattern of stealth blue and gray stripes with a gray star in the middle, picking it up i see two straps on the inside in the inside of the shield in a formation that looks like two flat 'U's going outward.

***Ping*{you have gained a new skill}**

"What the- oh it's probably gained that skill" I said startled

**[Speaking of Skills open the skill menu next after you've equipped 'your' shield]**

"Hey it was a legitimate idea game." I said equipping the shield and clicking on 'Skills' as a blank screen with the following appeared

**Skills:**

**{Gamer's Mind Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}****The ability to calmly and logically think things through and immunity to mental attacks disorders.**

**{Gamer's Body Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}**

**Grants the user a body to live in the real world like a game.**

**{Observe Lvl 1 EXP: 10/500} {Active}!NEW!**

**The ability to obtain information about a target.**

"Huh so all the standard abilities of The Gamer nice and a notification system great" I said

**[This is you guessed it the skill list, everything you learn to do is listed here as a skill.]**

"Everything I learn so I can get learn by experience or skill books maybe I can get Jihan's dish washing skill" I said sarcasticaly

**[Yup! Anyway If your done go back to the main menu and go to 'Inventory']**

"Nope" I said finding my shield on my back like a backpack then I used Observe on it.

**{Gamer's Shield} {Unique S class weapon} (Note:This information is given because you made it.)**

**{Durability: 10000/10000}**

**Blocks All Damage, 20% Dmg, 2x ****critical**** Dmg on edge hits**

**Vibrainium-Admantium alloy: "Yes I believe it works" Will not be damaged by lower leveled attacks or weapons.**

"Oh my God it's disgustingly overpowered for a starting weapon." I said chuckling at the end. "Okay 'Inventory' "

A screen then appeared mostly blank gray boxes with different sections

**{Gear}_**

**{Gamer's Shield (E)}**

**{Items}_**

**Nothing**

**[This is your infinite inventory you can set more tabs for different items]**

"Ah yes the infinite inventory" I said "Going to have to have some experiments with this."

**[Now then back to the main menu and onto 'quests']**

"Yeah okay I wanna see my 'quests' "

**{Main}**

**The Tutorial**

**{Optional}**

**N/A**

**{Daily}**

**N/A**

**[This is the quest page where there are 3 different kinds Main: A big self-set goal that has multiple sections. Optional: Basically favors from people to gain items and EXP and finally. Daily: Daily set by you or job goal that gives a bit extra to any daily activity.]**

"Well that's an interesting system it seems main and daily quests are dependent on how you want to 'play' the game, seems like a system for meeting self-expectations." i muttered letting my thoughts slip out.

"So I am allow to address a daily goal or a main quest but…" thinking I said "System is there any game set goals"

**[Not many beyond the tutorial the quests generated are a result of your character and have a reward to how difficult it is to makes things simpler.]**

"Well talk about free roam and a simplification of how to live your life." I said

**[If you have no more questions for now please click on the quest]**

Deciding to end it I clicked on the tutorial quest as it showed this screen.

**[The Tutorial]**

**The start of something…**

**[O]Visit "Player" and its mini menu**

**[O]Visit "Inventory"**

**[O]Visit "Quest"**

** [O] Disobey a game order**

**Rewards: 100 Exp**

**Bonus 50 Exp**

**Turn in: Gamer Ability**

**{Level Up!}**

"Sweet I leveled up I wonder what to do now?" I said until the game replied something

**[Congratulations you gotten though learning the controls of the game but you still need to fight so how about I set you a fight?]**

"A beginning fight?" I asked

***Ping*New Quest: Tutorial part 2**

**You got a weapon can you use it?**

**] Survive Wave 1**

**] Survive Wave 2**

** ] Perfect Victory**

**Rewards: 200 Exp**

**Bonus: Backpack of your stuff from Earth.**

**Failure: Spawning without the rewards above.**

**Do you accept? [Y/N]**

"Okay that's nice so I'm going to fight ... something I guess?" I said confusedly "Would be nice to see if I can use this shield and to have some of my stuff." taking my shield of my back. "Yes"

**[Okay you can choose when to start]**

Then a start button appeared and 3 boxes that were 3 ft wide and long as well as 5'10 ft tall with a door.

"Huh I guess those are spawners for the enemies." I guessed "Well I've got an idea before I start this thing" I said smirking

_"The original Gamer Jihan was able to gain skills by them being taught to him or it stood on logic and imagination so..." _I thought _"I'm releasing energy though my palm, releasing mana though my palm."_

***Ping*{you have gained a new skill!}**

"Sweet but I'm not going to the status menu for that, where's 'settings'?"

2 minutes later*

"There we go changed it finally" I said as the alert changed

***Ping*{you have gained a new skill!}**

**{Mana Power Attack Lvl 1 0/500} {Active}!NEW!**

**MP Cost: 2**

**Damage is proportionate to INT points.**

"Seem legit to the original" I said "Also a great proof of concept: creation of the skill so long as one has an idea to make the skill, this means he could have created a branch of magic like..." I said enthusiastic beyond belief.

"_Atoms,molecules slowly vibrating in place to look solid" I thought to create the magic "Imagine energy,my energy to make the atoms shake,give them energy to vibrate more, to heat up, to burn imagine this energy in my stomach let it well up increase until..."_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" I shouted as a magic circle flickered and a torrent of flames burst from my mouth.

***Ping*{you have gained a new skill!}**

**{Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 20/500} {Passive Active}!NEW!**

**Effects: 20% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, enhanced senses, element resistance**

**Active 30 MP per min**

**Effects: 100% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, element enhancement**

**Fire combat, Fire Dragon's Roar**

"Not done there." I said _"Imagine atoms, subatomic particles, electrons the energy of lightning in a storm where wind moves at high speeds imagine the energy build up as getting more and more restless until..."_

"STORM PHOENIX' SCREAM" a magic circle flickers again as a beam of lightning shot from my mouth.

***Ping*{you have created a new skill}**

**{Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 20/500} {Passive Active}!NEW!**

**Effects: 10% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** enhanced senses, clairvoyance, emotion sense, ****element resistance,poison resist,**** 75% HPR 75 SPR**

**Active 20 MP per min**

**Effects: 50% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** element enhancement, 150% HPR 150 SPR**

**Storm combat, Storm Phoenix' Scream, ****Aftermath attack**

"Okay now I'm done let's see what I've done 'skills'." I said

**Skills:**

**{Gamer's Mind Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}****The ability to calmly and logically think things through and immunity to mental attacks disorders.**

**{Gamer's Body Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}**

**Grants the user a body to live in the real world like a game.**

**{Observe Lvl 1 EXP: 10/500} {Active}**

**The ability to obtain information about a target.**

**{Mana Power Attack Lvl 1 0/500} {Active}!NEW!**

**MP Cost: 2**

**Damage is proportionate to INT points.**

**{Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 20/500} {Passive Active}!NEW!**

**Effects: 20% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, enhanced senses, element resistance**

**Active 30 MP per min**

**Effects: 100% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, element enhancement**

**Fire combat, Fire Dragon's Roar**

**{Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 20/500} {Passive Active}!NEW!**

**Effects: 10% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** enhanced senses, clairvoyance, emotion sense, ****element resistance,poison resist,**** 75% HPR 75 SPR**

**Active 20 MP per min**

**Effects: 50% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** element enhancement, 150% HPR 150% SPR**

**Storm combat, Storm Phoenix' Scream, ****Aftermath attack**

"Okay that's kind of what I wanted these magic skill but... What the heck is this format?" I said taking a good look at the skills "Passive and active so there's two different modes so maybe it can passively increase my abilities but to really power up I can put mana into it, other than that it seem there are a list of moves I've discovered but 'combat' I guess that would be just enhancing my fist with fire or something like of the effects must be what I get for using the skill but an increased healing factor and increased stamina recover rates I'm like the ultimate tank if I ever go that way, but then again I'd rather dodge and hit than take bullets and not hit shit for being slow."

**[Well you're certainly an interesting one making magic before you even spawn.]**

"Have to do what I can to win." I replied "Come to think of it the Slayer magics increase physical damage but MP attack relies on Magic damage alone well except the Slayer breath attacks."

"Oh well nothing else to worry about for now let's 'start' " I said pressing the start button then I take my shield onto my left forearm and bend my knees slightly and spread them a bit as a basic hud appears showing HP MP points.

**[Ready?]**

**[3]**

**[2]**

**[1]**

**[Wave 1!]**

Then three wooden figures burst from the spawners each holding a wooden long-sword which I used 'observe' on them.

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} x3**

**Max HP: 110**

"Okay who's first?" I taunted as the wooden trainer spread a bit trying to surround me

(AN:My first fight scene please tell me how it is.)

Then one directly in front of me ran forward swinging it's sword to my left side which I block with my shield then counter by punching it in the stomach area.

**{7.8 Dmg}**

_"Okay good Dmg formula." _I thought as the other two then started to advance each taking a side to circle me as the first withdraws, then the one on my left ran forward with an overhead hit that I sidestepped to it's right then counter by hitting it with the edge of my shield in a punching motion.

**{15.6 Dmg Critical} **

I felt a chill from 'Storm Phoenix skill' as the one on my right was coming in with an overhead hit then I started to lower myself as I put my shield over my head to block the attack, feeling it when it connected to the shield I then instinctively kicked the trainer's legs out knocking it to the floor.

**{7.8 Dmg}**

Feeling overwhelmed I did the logical thing run away to collect my thoughts, looking back I saw them collect themselves and start pursuing me as a group then quickly thinking I turn around and activate my 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic' then I charge my breath attack.

**{MP:85/90}**

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" I yell as the torrent of flames hit the three 'wooden trainers' with repeated messages of.

**{7 Dmg} {7 Dmg} {7 Dmg}**

It just kept spamming this message 2 two more times _"That must mean." _I thought

**{21 Total Dmg} ****{21 Total Dmg} ****{21 Total Dmg}**

"Okay that's fine I'm just starting out." I said "They should be at around 82 health" I return my attention to them and they were burning maybe a burn chance.

***Ping*{Observe has leveled up}**

_"Observe" _I thought as soon as I saw the notification.

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 1st**

**HP: 81.2/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 2nd**

**HP: 73.4/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 3rd**

**HP: 81.2/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

"Okay that's it, burn damage for the win." I said elated seeing the dolls try to put themselves out. _"Strike while the iron is hot." _I thought charging forward readying another attack, as I got close they noticed me and out their weapons up to intimidate me, but I continue to charge putting more power yelling

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK"

Going though a gap in their formation as I had both my arm on fire essentially creating 'wings' of fire, I splash damaged them getting a note.

**{14 Dmg} ****{14 Dmg} ****{14 Dmg}**

I then continue a bit more until I was a good 5 meters away from them stopping to take a look at my mana bar as I turned off my magic.

**{MP:72/90}**

Looking at the Wooden Trainers I saw their heath.

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 1st**

**HP:55.2/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 2nd**

**HP:47.4/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 3rd**

**HP:55.2/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

I decided it would be best to save my magic in bursts to attack them seeing as they were a bit panicked trying to put themselves out, I started to charge the 1st one with a shield tackle it noticed my attack try to guard but i already crashed into the Trainer.

**{7.8 Dmg}**

With that it was knocked down seeing this I go to its side while taking my shield with both hand I drive the edge near it's solar plexus area.

**{31.2 Dmg Vital Critical}**

_"Oof that's gotta hurt." _I thought as I backtracked as the other two put their attention on me, having put themselves out they started to advance from my right, I looked at their health.

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 2nd**

**HP:35.4/110**

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 3rd**

**HP:43.2/110**

_"Well might as well set them on fire again". _I thought as I activated my 'Fire Dragon slayer' magic again as I quickly activated my magic charging up another roar.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" I shouted again as the torrent of flames once again engulfed my enemies.

**{21 Total Dmg} {21 Total Dmg}**

Then once my attack ended I saw that they were pushed back as I looked at the mana bar.

**{MP:67/90}**

_"Okay were good let's look at guy number one." _I thought, looking toward my left for the 1st guy to see him charging toward me his sword at his side ready to strike. "!" I then instantly raise my shield blocking the blow and countering with a fire fist to the face.

**{12.6 Dmg}**

Then the Trainer was sent dramatically backwards soon bursting into pixels, _"Huh? Must have died." _I thought a notification confirming it.

**{You have gained 30 Exp}**

_"Okay back to the other two dudes."_ I thought looking back at them as they were panicking yet again about the fire, I looked at their health.

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 2nd**

**HP:4.4/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

**{Wooden Trainer Lvl 2} 3rd**

**HP:12.2/110**

**Burning: 2 Dmg per sec**

_"Okay they're really low on health." _I thought, then I charged forward with a shield tackle towards the 3rd one, as it raised it's sword to block me but I successfully rammed him anyway.

**{12.6 Dmg} **

_"Huh? Did I forget to turn of my magic?" _I thought as the Trainer burst into pixels as the other started a side swing, seeing it I raised my shield to block and as I did the Trainer burst into pixels.

**{You have gained 60 Exp}**

"Must have burned to death." I muttered while turning off my magic "Well I guess I have to put in my stat points from my first level up, as much as I want to suddenly become stronger in a fight I'd rather have some better chances now,."

**[Got past wave one? Good! Next 'wave' is in 5 mins, enough to think of your the next enemy is a level 5 common monster of the world you'll go to.]**

"Okay that's nice to know." I said "A_ level 5 common monster huh to me right now might as well be a mini boss, all the more reason to buff myself up 1 point to STR, 2 points in DEX and really favoring more mana now that I've got these skill thought it would take longer to get them, so 1 point in INT and WIS."_ I rationalized in my head opening 'status'

**{Ash Stormings} {Lvl 2 EXP: 90/150}**

**{HP: 140.25/140.25} {HPR: 3.41/min}**

**{MP: 100/100} {MPR: 1.25/min}**

**{STR: 7.21} {INT: 8}**

**{VIT: 6.18} {WIS: 6}**

**{DEX: 9.27} {LUCK: 6}**

**{Stats points: 0}**

_"Well that's done but if those Trainers would have given me some more EXP." _I thought annoyed.

**[Wave 2 in 1 minute]**

I then saw a giant cage 7 ft all dimensions spawn in,as I hear growling from it as it rattles often.

_"Okay just one enemy and enough mana to power both magics for 1 minute at least including attack spells." _I thought while readying my shield on my left arm waited for the start.

**[Wave 2 in]**

**[3]**

**[2]**_""_

**[1]**

**[Here we go!]**

Then the cage burst open revealing a 6 ft tall werewolf thing with black fur some bone? around it's face and claws as well as red eyes and lines on it's face.I then use 'observe' on the familiar creature.

**{Beowolf Lvl 5}**

**HP:200/200**

_"What... Is that a freaking Beowolf from RWBY" _I thought in surprise then the Beowolf roared catching my attention again as it charged forward on all fours. As it got close it got on it's hind legs as it swung at me with it's right claws, which I blocked with my shield activating both magics and countering with punch to it's stomach_"Fire Storm Pheonix' Fist."_ I thought as the fist connected.

**{24.75 Dmg}**

The Beowolf staggered backwards groaning in pain as I jumped back before it recovered and charged again only it suddenly went down mid-charge.

**{24.75 Dmg}**

_"What the heck?" _I thought as I looked at the Beowolf getting up again to attack me as it started to attack again but it then looked like it was hit then staggered back.

**{24.75 Dmg}**

_"Oh must be the 'Aftermath attack' effect" _I thought realizing when the Beowolf was acting strange I look at it's status.

**{Beowolf Lvl 5}**

**HP:125.75/200**

**Paralyzed: can't move for (7) secs**

Seeing as it's paralyzed for a few more seconds I charged forward driving the edge of my shield into it's throat.

**{99 Dmg Vital Critical}**

"What is this damage?!" I said confused on how I'm kicking the Beowolf's ass so easily. Then it got up with a roar as it tries to swipe it's claws at me but I was able to block it and give it the nut check.

**{49.5 Dmg Vital}**

"It's a male" I said a it collapsed on the ground soon dissipating to mist. "Well that was something...PFHAHAHA" I said soon bursting into laughter. "What the heck was that damage, what was that element effect chance?" I said really confused.

**{You have gained Exp 150}**

**{You have leveled up!}**

**{You have gain new skills!}**

**{Close combat Mastery Lvl 1 ****100/500****} {Passive}!NEW!**

**The art of punching and kicking things really well.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking.**

**{Shield Mastery Lvl 1 ****100/500****} {Passive}!NEW!**

**Mastery of using a shield.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking with the shield,5% more Dmg blocked.**

"I just got slightly more powerful huh?" I said

**[Well that was because someone really went all out on exploits and you just happen to be lucky.]**

"Lucky? But it's still has six points." I said confused

**[The luck stat is just something to tip the scales in your favor, you can have a low luck stat yet still win. Say you have 2 luck points in ten chances to win you can still win all ten times via RNG.]**

"Oh so having luck points just increases my chance to win but still depends on 'Luck' well I once got the sham on my first time playing Borderlands 2 without realizing how rare it is sometimes, I mean 4 hours of straight game-play to find one then there's me the noob." I muttered

"Speaking of luck the world of Remnant huh?" I asked the ability.n

**[Yup you will be going to the world of Remnant.]**

"Then again... an entire other world I wonder what I could learn from them what I could tel them?" I said excited "Though well I guess conflict is unavoidable now I wonder if I could help them." I said.

**[You can if you wish too.]**

"Ah well are you gonna send me off?" I asked.

**[Just turn in the quest and the item considered your will be in a bag.]**

"Okay then 'quest' ." I said

**Quest: Tutorial part 2**

**You got a weapon can you use it?**

**[O] Survive Wave 1**

**[O] Survive Wave 2**

** [O] Perfect Victory**

**Rewards: 200 Exp**

**Bonus :Backpack of your stuff from Earth.**

**Turn in: Gamer Ability**

**{You have leveled up!}**

Then a backpack appeared in front of me picking it up I opened it to see a screen open with the following items: A MSI Laptop, a macbook,my Ipad, my phone, my headphones, my ukulele, and my entire wardrobe re-colored.

"Isn't this a bit too generous of what I got to keep?" I asked putting the backpack in my inventory along with my shield.

**[Ehh it'll be fine.]**

"But the two laptops are my brothers and mother's?" I continued

**[They were caught in the fire to so why not.]**

"Well I guess I'll be going to Remnant then I hope Ozpin doesn't hunt me down or something wait..." I said realizing something _"Ozpin is a Caucasian male with gray or silver hair isn't that what I look like?!" _I thought panicked

"Maybe I should wear a hat." I told myself.

**[Ready to leave?] [Y/N]**

"Sure"

In the distance i hear something echoing

_Welcome to the world of new solutions,Welcome to the world of bloody evolution._

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**{Ash Stormings} {Lvl 3 EXP: 90/250}**

**{HP: 140.25/140.25} {HPR: 3.41/min}**

**{MP: 100/100} {MPR: 1.25/min}**

**{STR: 7.21} {INT: 8}**

**{VIT: 6.18} {WIS: 6}**

**{DEX: 9.27} {LUCK: 6}**

**{Stats points: 10}**

**Skills:**

**{Gamer's Mind Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}****The ability to calmly and logically think things through and immunity to mental attacks disorders.**

**{Gamer's Body Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}**

**Grants the user a body to live in the real world like a game.**

**{Close combat Mastery Lvl 1 ****100/500****} {Passive}**

**The art of punching and kicking things really well.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking.**

**{Shield Mastery Lvl 1 ****100/500****} {Passive}**

**Mastery of using a shield.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking with the shield,5% more Dmg blocked.**

**{Observe Lvl 2 EXP: 50/1000} {Active}**

**The ability to obtain information about a target.**

**{Mana Power Attack Lvl 1 0/500} {Active}**

**MP Cost: 2**

**Damage is proportionate to INT points.**

**{Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 100/500} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 20% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, enhanced senses, element resistance**

**Active 30 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 100% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, element enhancement**

**Fire combat, Fire Dragon's Roar**

**{Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 100/500} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 10% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** enhanced senses, clairvoyance, emotion sense, ****element resistance,**** 75% HPR 75 SPR**

**Active 20 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 50% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** element enhancement, 150% HPR 150 SPR**

**Storm combat, Storm Phoenix' Scream, ****Aftermath attack**

* * *

**AN: This is my first try so hope you enjoyed so comment if anything is wrong hope you had a good read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

**AN: I do not own RWBY or any other mentions in this Fanfiction. Also there will be a note of how chapters will go in the bottom.**

* * *

"Saying"

"_Thoughts_"

**[Gamer System (Entity)]**

**{Game System}**

* * *

***Somewhere in Remnant***

***Ash's P.O.V.***

I soon wake up to see myself stuck on a tree branch in a forest of really dark brown trees, and a white ground.

_"Really got to hang me out to dry Gamer Ability." _I thought.

**[Just making sure nothing eats you in your sleep.]**

_"Where and when am I?" _I thought.

***Ping***

**{New quest!}**

**{Welcome to the world of new Solutions}**

**You've made it to the world of Remnant.**

**]Find ****Civilization**

**]Find "When you are?"**

**Rewards:200 Lien, 150 Exp**

_"That's fine but still no indication of where I am." _I thought _"I'll just look then in front of my is a forest of Dark Brown trees,to my left... more trees,to my right... a cliff, and behind me is... more trees." _I thought getting annoyed.

_"Let's start with looking around the cliff." _I thought to myself starting to get myself off the branch only for my hands to slip letting me fall to ground a few feet bellow. "Ack Cold!" I yelped startled at how cold the ground is.

_"Is this snow?" _I thought realizing it was snowing. _"Huh doesn't snow at all at my old country._" I thought bewildered by the snow. _"Wait still cold 'Inventory'."_

I then equipped a beanie, a gray sweater, a dark gray hoodie, dark gray pants and put on dark gray sneakers with white bottoms. _"There that should be enough for now...but why only varying shades of ash grey though?" _taking in account my Fire Dragon Slayer magic and blanching at the dominant color in my clothes.

**[You are 'Ash' Stormings are you not?]**

"Yeah I get it could have used some other colors though." I muttered _"Anyway back to looking at the cliff."_ I thought looking at the cliff to only hear the sound of a sea and seeing mostly the Horizon, the Shattered Moon, and a stone slab thing.

_"Man seeing the shattered moon really is surreal...but what's with the stone slab?"_ I thought looking at the slab more closely to see faint engravings of a rose and some words.

"And Thus I Kindly Scatter" -Summer Rose.

_"Oh well then I hope she lived a good life." _I thought still a bit numb to the subject of what to do about someone's death. _"Still this must mean I'm on Patch but still doesn't answer when or where to go for the actual town." _I thought then I got a whiff of something. _"Roses? Now in winter?" _I thought looking around I saw a cape of red in the forest on a path.

_"Observe." _I thought confirming my suspicions.

**{Ruby Rose Lvl 20}**

**{Silver-eyed Reaper}**

**HP:687.5/****687.5**

**AP:1003.75/1003.75**

**MP:0/0**

_"Yup that's Ruby Rose all right and I doubt she would be left alone unless a certain Qrow is nearby." _I thought _"and I'm a guy standing here for no reason near a personal grave so the best thing to do is uhh...hide." _I thought as the Red Reaper was getting closer to the grave.

I then took as much snow as I could carry and dump it on myself burying me near a tree while lying down. _"There simple camouflage of being a snow lump on a tree root." _I thought hoping they don't see me. _"Urrgg If only i could just walk up and talk to her but I'm near a private place,and Ruby is VIP for her ability so I'm a dead 'spy' if Qrow catches me." _I reasoned why I'm in a snow lump. _"I'm not sure Qrow is even here dammit."_ I thought until a notification showed up.

***Ping*{You are under the effects of 'Bad Luck' Luck stat has been set to 0.}**

_"Never the fuck mind with that then." _I thought sarcastically _"Hope the camouflage works." _I thought hoping for a sign.

***Ping*{You have gained some new skills [Stealth[Camouflage]}**

**{Stealth Lvl 1 EXP:20/500} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**The art of not being seen makes it 5% harder to find you.**

**{Camouflage Lvl 1 ****EXP:20/500} {Passive}**

**The ability to blend in with the environment makes it 5% harder to find you.**

_"Let's go thank you assurance" _I thought thankful the skill arrived and was rising steadily, then suddenly I felt sad _"Why am I feeling sad?" _I thought _"No more of feeling sadness from someone." _I continued _"This must be emotion sense from Phoenix slayer magic."_

_"I guess it should better that I leave her with this moment then." _I thought "_I guess I'll wait until she leave then follow her tracks to hopefully Patch."_

_"Still 687.5 health that shouldn't be possible for normal human limits." _I thought to myself confused on the human limits _"Maybe it's her aura doing this then again all those points may not be fully utilized without {Gamer's body}. What was it again? 'To live like a game avatar' this implies that attacks on me have a set damage and is not fatal so long as I still have 1 HP I can rest back to full health without fail. Others without {Gamer's body} receive random damage more often, bone breaking hits, massive blood loss these a fatal and have lasting effect but here I'm still fine, Man this ability is broken."_

_*4 minutes later*_

"_There seems to be a flaw in this plan._" I thought as I slowly feel myself becoming numb due to the cold. "_If I continue this I'm most likely gonna get a frostbite, if I set myself on fire now I'm most likely going to be revealed, this is quite annoying._"

**{Warning! Frostbite imminent in 2 minutes.}**

"_Case in point, element resistance can only go so far._" I thought "_Please I know this might be a bit a a private moment but hurry up so I don't die to the laws of thermodynamics._"

Then soon I feel Ruby's presence start moving away from the grave in the direction it was facing one moment later I hear a caw as Qrow's presence followed Ruby.

Waiting a few moments to make sure they're out of earshot I then sit up and promptly set myself on fire with my magic.

"_Not the smartest thing to do but I should heal anyway with gamer's body denying normal physics of 'how to treat hypothermia'._" I think as I start warming up. "_Alright Ruby's tracks go this way and I can still smell roses, I just have to make sure that I trail behind far enough for them to not see me." _I thought as I turned off my magic, then started to follow her a a slow pace.

***Ping*****{Stealth has leveled up!}**

_"Good it will be harder to find me with level 3 stealth, okay so now all I have to do is one to make sure I stay at the edge of the 'battle clearing' where Ruby's gonna fight some beowolves from the 'Red' trailer, if I recall they seem to mainly come from her front,"_ I thought thinking of my options

"_But__ I need a plan if I get caught, so just bullcrap my way past with 'oh I'm a fellow huntsman-in-training with a semblance that allows me' to pull my hobby of playing a ukulele out of nowhere,I also have a shield just wandering around to practice in secret.' " _I thought thinking of the most likely thing to happen.

_"Next option not getting caught. In the event Ruby beelines home, circle around until I encounter a path most likely leading to the town of Patch, In the event that she goes through Patch stay out of sight and earshot if there are any guard checkpoints, then find a way to sneak in because I'm sure they have a record of who left the town and I came from nothing." _I thought thinking of the possibility as i changed my pants and shoes to a lighter shade of grey and zip up my jacket for the camouflage 'Tree stump with snow'.

***Ping***** {Camouflage has leveled up!}**

Then later in the walk I start hearing gunshots in the distance, along with sounds of howling. _"Ruby must've encountered the Beowolves huh?" _I questioned myself hearing sounds of destruction in the distance.

_"Let's stay here nothing around but I have to stay far enough so I don't get hit or attract attention." _I thought as I stay near a tree _"I wonder how Ruby is doing against the Beowolves?" _I thought starting to inch forward in excitement to see some action.

***Ruby's P.O.V.***

_"This is annoying"._ I thought as I continued to shoot Crescent Rose at the group of Beowolves charging me. Then one got close enought to attack me but I jumped up and shot it's face off while recoiling me back before I dug Crescent Rose into the ground standing on top of her to see more Beowolves run in from the edge of the clearing.

Then as another swung at me I dodged getting putting my feet on the blade before shooting a Beowolf launching me back to drop kick the first one. Then I continued to slash another charging grimm and the first one from before decapitating a fourth coming in.

After that more Beowolves came in as I slashed one in half by shooting Crescent Rose also killing a second beowolf behind it. Two more lunged at me as I dodged past them before cutting one down before using the second as a pivot jumping on its back to aim Crescent Rose downward before shooting sending me skywards. Then 3 more beowolves jump towards me before I shot and cut the three of them before I continued to fall a fourth beowolf comes in and swipes at me but I blocked it sending me backwards.

After digging Crescent Rose into the ground to stop me I looked to see a horde of Beowolves. _"Let's do this." _I thought as I reloaded Crescent Rose before I started to blitz past them slashing them all with Crescent Rose before stopping with a shot into the ground back flipping into a pose with Crescent Rose behind me.

***Ash's P.O.V.***

_"Woah. What_ did_ I just watch? I couldn't see anything at the end." _I thought in awe of the display of skill. "_Damn I wish I could be__ fast enough just to see now to wit until she's gone to Patch._"

Then after Ruby's little pose she started to jog to another direction. After making sure that a crow wasn't watching I then followed her again in the hopes of fining patch. _"Man I really hope I don't get caught, this right here no one is allowed to do but hey, I gotta get to civilization preferably without being cut-up or an arrested criminal." _I thought to myself. _" *Sigh* If only I didn't spawn near such a personal place."_

***7 minutes later***

***Ash's P.O.V.***

After a brisk 7 minutes of quietly sneaking though snow I hear a door opening and closing a small distance away but I'm not sure with this heightened hearing. _"Right option B 'beeline' for the house. Gotta circle 'round if Yang has a motorcycle surely the snow was plowed right? A path at the very least." _I thought starting to walk around the area from where I heard the door, only to hear the sound of a motor and crushing snow approach the house's location

_"Okay, a little too coincidental but hey for now why not."._I thought moving toward the sound of the motor until I saw headlights cutting thought the darkness towards the location of the house. _"Okay the Xiao Long house is that way, Patch the other let's go." _I thought moving in the direction from where the vehicle came from, to see a road. "Okay this is coming together nicely." I muttered going down the side of the road in excitement.

***5 minutes later***

_"Okay guard post of town wall coming up." _I thought as I saw search lights of a guard post. _"Time to improvise. How to get past that post?" _I continued trying to think of a way in. _"Climbing? Nah that'll raise the alarms. Acting? No wait records of who left, right. Maybe this might be possible but if I can use instant dungeon maybe I can stroll right up the empty post." _I thought remembering that 'Create instant dungeon was a skill that put users in another plane of existence.

_"Okay Create I.D where's that chapter." _I thought pulling out my phone and going on Webtoon to see the use of 'Create I.D.'

_"Okay think of releasing energy to be in a space meant for the gamer" _i thought then after a minute I hear nothing, dead silence. Looking around I see the guard post empty and nothing active.

***Ping*{You have gained a new skill [Create Instant Dungeon]}**

**{Create I.D. ****Lvl 1 EXP:20/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go into another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

_"_Well hello new skill._" _I said in excitement of my new skill confidently I stroll up right to the guard post taking a clear look to see: a searchlight on what's basically a metal tower connecting some walls. Climbing up the walls I took a peek and used 'observe' to see an emergency box, an alarm, and a standard shotgun box.

"Any loot in here?" I questioned opening the boxes to find nothing. "Well there goes that idea, let's get into town" looking into the town to see peaceful 1800's homes with the exception of a small mall, a few suburb looking houses, and a 4 story tall castle like building in the moonlight.

"Wow what a sight." I breathed out, then I proceeded towards the town. "I'll need a more discreet place if I'm gonna release the dungeon."

Wandering for a bit I found a little park hidden from the tower. It had a cluster of trees. "_Perfect_" I thought.

Going into the cluster of trees I then begun trying to create another skill. "_I'm releasing energy to leave." _I thought of this a couple more times until, I heard life, the hustle of a town at night.

After equipping my backpack I left the trees, then I sit down on a nearby bench pulling out my phone for the effect of looking at dank memes, when actually "_Quests_" I thought opening the quest menu.

**{Welcome to the world of new Solutions}**

**You've made it to the world of Remnant.**

**[O]Find Civilization**

**[O]Find "When you are?"**

**Rewards:200 Lien, 150 Exp**

***Ping*{You have gained a new skill [Escape Instant Dungeon]}**

**{Escape I.D. ****Lvl 1 EXP:20/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go out another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**[Well made it to Patch eh?]**

_"Yup I can see why people like to settle down here it's quite peaceful" _I responded

**[Did you have to stalk Ruby though, you pervert.]**

_"Hey, I spawned near a supposedly secret and personal place you expect a random stranger is gonna be there for no reason. Plus Qrow was there and he would have kicked my ass and thrown it in jail."_

**[Yeah sure what are you going to do now.]**

_"I need a place to stay probably an inn or hotel for a night if circumstances are good, if not use Create.I.D. break in the hotel and hope it lasts the night."_

**[Seems like a plan.]**

_"Yup now please be quiet I'm eavesdropping." _I though listening to the conversations of people around me.

"...C'mon guys let's have a snowball fight..."

"...Hey want to get that winter only hot chocolate..."

"...So what are you guys doing for winter break?"

_"Here's my kind of conversation." _I thought taking a look at a group of presumably signal students.

"I'm not sure maybe I'll train more to get into Beacon." one male student said. "The big academy huh? I'm not aiming that high so i can use this break to have a little winter vacation" another said. "That sounds nice huh, man my extended family's coming to visit the entire two weeks man I'll be bored to death." a third dog faunus male continued. "Really didn't you say your family has a big new year party for this year" the first asked "That part is fine." the faunus replied.

"_Okay there's a winter break for new year's huh, nice that they have that here but if 200 lien can get me a room I'll come in with ' I'm here to sight see for winter break' and book for as long as I can._" I thought after I kept my phone in my pocket I started to look around for a hotel or inn, eventually finding a decent looking inn.

Walking inside I see an old woman at a desk sitting patiently at a desk with standard receptionist things and a T.V in the corner in the room on the news. "Hello" she greets

"Are you... here for a night?" said asked curiously.

"Um..yes I am." I answered.

"Aren't you a bit young to be on your own?" she asked

_"Well shit, I forgot there's minor laws here." _I thought when suddenly the news changed.

"Good evening Patch, I'm here to warn you of a minor emergency there seems to be a rather strong snowstorm coming in tonight so it would be best advised to sty indoors and as a precautionary measure all flights flights have been cancelled for tonight..." the T.V reporter said

_"...Okay impossible luck thank you, now for the bullcrap." _I thought

"Oh dear." the old lady said concerned

"Yeah I was planning to go home to Vale after visiting some friends, but that snowstorm rolled in." I said

"Well I guess I can make an exception for tonight." the Old lady said.

"Really? Thank you." I replied

"No need, it be sad to see a young teen like you in the cold." she said.

"Well how much do I pay? I don't think I'll be here for free." I said jokingly

"Well that'll be 27 lien." the lady said.

"Sure" I replied "_27 lien? Is that US dollars or Philippine pesos? If it was the latter it's too little, the former it might be true." _I thought as I reached into my pocket and brought the money from my inventory.

"Here" I said handing it to the old lady.

"Thank you, here's your key just go to the room with the right number." replied the lady handing me a key.

"Thanks, have a good evening." I replied walking off to the hallway.

***Ping*{You have gained a new skill {Lying}]**

**{Lying Lvl 5 Exp:0/750} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**20% More chances of working.**

**The ability to build fake stories for your own gain.**

***Ping*{You have gained a Title {Silver Tongue}}**

**[Amazing skills master bluffer.]**

_"Thanks for the reinsurance that it worked" _I replied.

**[Well I guess you wouldn't want your ass in jail.]**

_"Yup" _I thought as I came to a door with the same number as the key, I then entered the room with said key. Looking around it was modern-lodge like brick walls, a/c, modern bed, closet, and a normal bathroom.

Then I went out back to the receptionist room closing the door behind me, the lady noticed me and greeted.

"So how is the room?" she asked

"Lovely, it's very nice of you to do this for me." I replied.

"Oh by the way may I have your name? I need it for the Logbook" she asked

Feeling no ill intent from 'emotion sense of Phoenix slayer magic' I answered "Ash Stormings."

"Well have a nice night young man." she wished

"You too miss." I said and went beck to my room.

As I entered my room I locked the door, looked for cameras and when I didn't find any i put my backpack down and pulled my phone and headphones out as i sit down on the bed and open my phone and play some music after connecting it with bluetooth.

"Neat Bluetooth works here." I said putting on my headphones.

**[Yup everything you have is still connected to Earth too]**

_"Really thanks."_

**[So what are you going to do?]**

"_What ever do you mean_?" I asked knowing what it meant.

**[You're in the world of RWBY before anything has happened, what are you going to so about it?]**

_"I definitely won't be sitting on the sidelines, but I'll make a better plan about it in the morning ,I'm drained."_

**[Sure dude.]**

_"One last question though."_

**[Shoot.]**

_"Will 'Create empty I.D.' last 9 hours.?"_

**[Well yes since it just an empty ordinary world, it doesn't take much to enter or leave]**

_"Thanks well I know here I'm sleeping tomorrow." I thought drifting off to sleep._

* * *

**{Ash Stormings} {Lvl 3 EXP: 150/250}**

**{HP: 140.25/140.25} {HPR: 3.41/min}**

**{MP: 100/100} {MPR: 1.25/min}**

**{STR: 7.21} {INT: 8}**

**{VIT: 6.18} {WIS: 6}**

**{DEX: 9.27} {LUCK: 6}**

**{Stats points: 10}**

**Skills:**

**{Gamer's Mind Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}****The ability to calmly and logically think things through and immunity to mental attacks disorders.**

**{Gamer's Body Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}**

**Grants the user a body to live in the real world like a game.**

**{Close combat Mastery Lvl 1 ****100/500****} {Passive}**

**The art of punching and kicking things really well.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking.**

**{Shield Mastery Lvl 1 ****100/500****} {Passive}**

**Mastery of using a shield.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking with the shield,5% more Dmg blocked.**

**{Camouflage Lvl 3 ****EXP:0/600} {Passive}**

**The ability to blend in with the environment makes it 15% harder to find you.**

**{Observe Lvl 2 EXP: 50/1000} {Active}**

**The ability to obtain information about a target.**

**{Mana Power Attack Lvl 1 0/500} {Active}**

**MP Cost: 2**

**Damage is proportionate to INT points.**

**{Stealth Lvl 4 EXP:0/700} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**The art of not being seen makes it 20% harder to find you.**

**{Create I.D. ****Lvl 1 EXP:20/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go into another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**{Escape I.D. ****Lvl 1 EXP:20/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go out another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**{Lying Lvl 5 Exp:0/750} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**20% More chances of it working.**

**The ability to build fake stories for your own gain.**

**{Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 100/500} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 20% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, enhanced senses, element resistance**

**Active 30 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 100% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, element enhancement**

**Fire combat, Fire Dragon's Roar**

**{Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Lvl 1 EXP: 100/500} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 10% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** enhanced senses, clairvoyance, emotion sense, ****element resistance,**** 75% HPR 75 SPR**

**Active 20 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 50% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** element enhancement, 150% HPR 150 SPR**

**Storm combat, Storm Phoenix' Scream, ****Aftermath attack**

* * *

**An: That's the end of that now from now on the chapters may get smaller in RWBY-chibi like skits of slice of life adventures until an arc rolls by.**

**Uploads will be monthly to half monthly as I am a student.**

**Hope you had a good read see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plan**

**AN: I do not own RWBY or any other mentions in this Fanfict****ion. **

"Saying"

"_Thoughts_"

**[Gamer System (Entity)]**

**{Game System}**

* * *

*Patch-5:00 a.m.*

***Ash P.O.V.***

I open my eyes as I wake up on a bed mind ready to go to school.

_"Man what a realistic dream i wonder what the heck I was doing, I think last time I dreamed something RWBY-related I got launched of the initiation cliff." _I thought of a past dream.

Fully opening my eyes I saw this in front of my face.

**{You have slept!}**

**{You're HP, MP, and SP has been fully restored.}**

_"What the-" _I thought as I rubbed my eyes "Hey where the heck am I?" I asked aloud

Fully looking around I saw as I wasn't in my room, then the events of last night flooded into my head.

"Oh that was all real, well let's make a plan" I said then I discarded the notification reached into my inventory and pulled out my macbook but another notification appeared

**{You have spent your first day of existing in Remnant, any other world's magics are no longer available unless bought from the Gamer store.}**.

"Aww man, what about fighting techniques?"

**[Yeah you can create and use fighting techniques by copying them but creating OP magic from other worlds in a no no.]**

"Well okay." I said as I opened my macbook I made a new document title 'The Plan' and proceed to the RWBY wiki and look up the timeline of events.

**[Making a choice on what to do?]**

"Yeah I'm working on it."

"_Okay so I'm on Patch, time of entry 'Red trailer'_ " I thought. "_So if I'm on the American system of Laws, Seasons, and school years and schedules._" I deduced from last night.

"_That means currently it may be 1 week before new years. Then maybe 2 more months of Winter, then 3 months of Spring, then 3 months of Summer then Autumn the start of school. That gives me a few weeks to get a skill to sneak off Patch somehow, then 6 months of wandering and training maybe some meddling in the timeline."_

Then the wiki loaded as I skimmed though all the named events. "_'Red trailer' is now, 'White trailer' currently unknown 'Black trailer' unknown except it intertwines with 'Beginning of the End' plot, 'Yellow trailer' right before 'Ruby Rose EP1' the start of Vol.1 and Fall ,but before that 'The beginning of the End' Cinder attacks, Amber was it? In a time frame where Qrow is available, in the setting of a path, maybe in between villages a few miles out of the mountain ranges of Vale or Sanus. I might meddle with that." _I thought taking some time to come up with a plan then deciding to encrypt the specific plan file with Filipino.

"So_ the plan is find a way out of Patch, grind to at least lvl 30 ,while trying to find the 'path' to meddle with Cinder's plans." _I thought for the near future._"Wander for a bit until returning to Vale(The city) and join Ruby in beating Juniors men at Dust until Dawn get noticed by Ozpin then-.*Knock,Knock*" _I thought until someone knocked at the door.

Getting to the door I opened it to see the Old lady with a cart of warm beverages. "Oh you're awake I just wanted to give you one of these beverages" the Old lady said

"Oh thank you madam." I said

"Here take this hot chocolate should be good in a cold morning."

"Thanks" I said taking the mug using observe to see if it's drugged, which thankfully it was not then drank it.

"Well better get ready, airport opens in about 2 hours, wouldn't want to worry your parents much longer." she said

"Oh yeah, I guess I should." i said with a sad smile.

"Well I need to give to to any others awake, have a good morning." she said walking off with the cart.

Then going back in the room I locked the door and went and took a shower and used the toilet, then I changed my clothes except the hoodie and pants.

_"Well then I guess I should get going." _I thought as I saved my files and closed my Macbook putting it in the bag.

Then I went out to see the old lady going back to her desk.

"Oh leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna leave now kinda want to be early."

"Sure I'll log that left and then you can be on your way."

"Thanks."

Then at the desk she logged in me leaving then I went out the door to see a nice white morning, with a few people out in the city

"God this is nice." I whispered

Then I walked around trying to find the airport, eventually finding it I then walk in seeing a standard security from metal detection, luggage checks and cameras. I can hear the sounds of engines, the chatter of people man it's quite louder than I remember. I then walk to guard asking to use the bathroom as a cover for just standing there.

I then enter the men's bathroom thinking of what to do.

_"Man what should I do I can't exactly leave without drawing suspicion to my origins nor do I want to stay here." _I thought. _"Well gotta choose leave now with the rest of my money or get camping supplies and stay in the forest until I get my {Stealth} skill high enough to be a stowaway."_

_"I'll go with the second option I can probably generate money from mob kills anyway.__"_ as I exited the building walking in the direction of the park.

Arriving at the park I see peaceful people doing their thing then I sat down on a bench and looked at my skills specifically {Create.I.D.}.

**{Create I.D. ****Lvl 1 EXP:20/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go into another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**Current Worlds:**

**(Empty World MP[5 creation] [0 maintain])**

_"Well that isn't helpful, guess I'll have to train this a bit more to be able to train anywhere."_

I then get up and start to wander looking for a mall or hardware store. Finding a mall I enter the building after getting through security I look aound for the department store was it?

Looking at the signs i eventually find it, I then look for items necessary for me to camp around.

_"Hey gamer ability." _I asked

**[Yeah?]**

_"Do I need food and water?"_

**[Nope you are a game avatar you can pretty much stay the same in look no matter what.]**

_"There goes my concern for food."_ I thought _"I would still like to try and cook so I still need some cookware I need a camp. I guess I could just camp in the I.D. in any hotel, but I should probably get a tent and sleeping bag anyway how much is it?."_

After walking through the store I was able to find a tent and a sleeping bag for 50 lien all in all pretty good quality I also picked up a pan and a pot for about 6 lien so that's nice. I was also able to come by 'Gift wrapping paper' and got some for a lien (lien or 1 lien) in for the illusion of a new year's gift.

As I walk up to the cash register I equipped the title of {Silver Tongue}, the employee also gave a strange look at my choice of 'gifts'

"Will this be all sir?" he asks as he checked in the items

"Uhh yeah my younger cousins really wanna go camping next summer and we don't have a camping set yet so I was gonna gift this to them." I said as I give him

"Huh really well hope you have a good time with them then." He replied as the receipt came out.

"Oh could you pack the camping stuff and cookware into different boxes" I said

"Ah yes sure but that'll be 58 lien." he said packing the items into different boxes.

"Thanks have a good new year." I said as I picked up the boxes.

"Sure hope you have one too."

***Ping* {Lying has Leveled up!}**

_"Well that went well." _I thought then proceeded to go to a secluded hallway and subtly put the boxes in my inventory. _"Hey Gamer ability."_

**[Yeah?]**

_"Is there like skill books in bookstores?"_

**[Yeah you are like the Gamer Han Jihan, certain books will grant you skills or as increase your level in an already learned skill.]**

_"Increase level? How?" _I questioned.

**[Say you have a close combat mastery you can add a book of Kick boxing or any Martial art for more effects.]**

_"So I can add the technique of any fighting art in my CCM to make it better?" _I questioned "_Neat. Well I can't stay here forever though I need to get off Patch which means I need a stealth skill or straight invisibility or a boat."_

**[If you want Invis. get a spell book from Gamer's shop.]**

_"This a telemarketing ad?"_

**[Yup.]**

_"Well now that I'm at a bookstore might as well grab some fresh notebooks, maybe a book o two about aura." _I thought coming up on a bookstore. _"Let's see..."_

Ding-a-ling*

"Hmm oh that's nice touch." I said looking around then a hear a rumbling in the back.

"In a minute!" I hear from the back.

"Okay?" I reply weakly

"Good morning anything I can do for you?" said the owner

"Just browsing."

"Sure take you're time."

I stroll around the aisle looking at all the books using observe on them getting the level to 5.

**{Aura the soul}**

**{This an introduction and study on aura. Also a skill book that will give you the skill [Aura]}**

**{Cost: 2 lien}**

**{Dust: reactions,mixes and uses.****}**

**{A book about Dust.}**

**{Cost: 5 lien}**

_"These seem useful to get." _I thought

"Hello can I get these two books?" I asked handing him the books.

"Sure that'll be 7 lien." he said checking the books in.

"Okay here." I said handing him the money.

"Have a good day." the owner said

"You have a good day too." I said exiting the place after taking my books.

After that I go out of the mall toward the park and went towards the tree patch and prepare to go to the forest to train.

* * *

**AN: So this was a really short chapter because i ran out of ideas for a preparation chapter and was rushing for a time limit and now I have to say I have hard schoolwork making updates ****definitely harder making it on chapter for two month it it's long or 1 month for a short chapter but anyways hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Grind

**AN: I do not on any of this RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

Patch Woods-Morning*

_"Okay what to do?" _Thought as I came up to the park

**[Well if you plan on beating "The Big Bad" you better start grinding]**

"_Well it's more of a question of training regimen. Mob grinding, workout, or studting because you can gain stats_ _doing things like that right?"_

**[This is true so the problem you have is 'How to start']**

"_WIS build, STR build, well balanced by Mob gronding or workout or studying."_

**[Well got an idea?]**

_"I'll just go out on a scout to see mob levels then"_

I then get up and proceed to the patch of trees when a black ball of fur tackled me.

"Ooof" **[-1.25 hp]** **[139/140.25] **

Then I feel a frisbee land on me and the ball of fur stayed on top of me.

I look to see a black and white small dog... wait is it a corgi? Zwei?

"What the dog?" I said in confusion as I started smelling roses and liliacs.

"I'm sorry about that mister are you okay?" I hear a girls voice say.

I look around to see a girl with long golden blonde hair... Yang?

"Oh are you enjoying the view?" she said teasing oh boy my face felt hot was I staring?

"Well I guess you are." she said again

"Yang c'mon really at least let him accept the apology." I hear another voice say to Yang

I groaned as I got up taking Zwei off me. "_Well that sucked" _I thought "Yeah I'm fine, thank you for your concern miss?" I replied

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long." said Yang now being eye to eye with her can see that she was wearing a winter version of her outfit Volume 7 maybe?

"Oh and I'm Ruby Rose." said Ruby.

"Well Ruby, Yang I'm Ash Stromings." I said then I small paws on my leg " and who's this" I say I I bend down and pat Zwei on his head.

"Oh his name is Zwei." said Ruby

"Well let's hope he doesn't run into more people." I replied getting a chukle out of them.

"Well Yang, Ruby nice to have met you. Hope you have a good morning." I said as I turned back to the tree patch started to use **[I.D. Create].**

Ruby P.O.V

"Well Yang that was a nice guy, but why did you throw the disc at him?" I asked a little bit annoyed

"What? I thought he looked cute and could get you to break out of that shell of yours." said Yang

"Oh come on I don't need to 'break out of my shell' I have friends at Signal I'm fine."

Ash P.O.V.

"_Well that was a nice encounter weird to meet them in person thought" _I thought "_Thought not that it's bad but they're really cute in person." _I then shake out of my thoughts.

"_Okay I'm in the I.D. now what?" _I asked myself _"Maybe a scout on the mobs or grimm in the forest."_

Then I started to jog to the forest in Patch, as I exited the gate I equipped my shield and exited the I.D. a little further.

***Ping* {A new skill has been made!}**

**{Jogging Lvl 5 EXP: 146/1000} {Active} {Cost:SP varied}**

**The art of controlled running a good training on VIT.**

"_Okay so I can train just like that, oh coming up on some mobs." _I thought activating **[Stealth] **sneaking up on the mobs then using** [observe]** on them.

**[Beowolf Pack] **

**[Lvl 8 x 4]**

**HP:297.5**

**[Beowolf Alpha lvl 18] **

**HP:630**

"_Oh yeah that's um.. a bit too much for me I better back off."_ I thought then started to back away to find some other way to grind only to come upon a cliff with a small beach at the bottom.

"_Huh I must on the edge of the island I have to remember this place." _I thought to myself then bad luck happened

'Growl' I heard turning around to find the pack surrounding me.

_"Oh shit apparently I'm not that stealthy against animals or grimm." _I thought as I prepare to fight. _"Game logic don't fail me."_

Then one of the Beowolves charged me and lunged claws out only for me to block it with my shield and used it's momentum to toss it off the cliff.

"Eat that idiot." I said to the dead Beowolf the two others charged me. Then I charged a **[Fire Dragon's Roar] **an fired at one while blocking the other. Then using **[Fire Dragon magic[Storm Phoenix magic] **I then use them to boost a kick at the beowolf I blocked sending off the cliff as the other beowolf hesitated because it was on fire.

Then I rushed forward as the Beowolf charged again as another of his pack went forward. I dodged the first one and kicked it towards the cliff for it to barley stay on before I used a weak **[Mana Bolt] **for it to comically fall down. Then the second got in a hit.

**{50 HP lost} {Bleeding debuff} **

**{Bleeding debuff has been healed by Storm Phoenix magic}**

_"Ow ow ow" _I thought but powered thought sweep kicking the beowolf and put more power into a punch that sent it off the cliff.

"_How much mana do I have?" _I thought looking toward my mana bar.

**[MP: 45/100]**

"_Okay that's not enough against this Alpha." _I thought and I don't think it's stupid enough to come at me and the cliff but I can't let it get away for reinforcements.

I then charged at the Alpha at it seemed to under estimate me and just stood there readying a claw as it growled angered. As it swung I block the blow and used my magicenhanced foot and kicked it in the nuts.

**{Paralyzed effect}**

"_Okay but now the cliff is too far before paralysis wears off" _I thought in the moment I jumped on it's back wrapping my hands around it's head and using my magic strength twisted the head with speed.

***Ping* {A new skill has been made!}**

**{Neck Snap lvl 1 Exp:100/500} (Active)**

**The instakill move for anything with a stiff neck.**

**50% insta kill 50% fail.**

"Get wrecked" I said as I sat down tired.

**{Beowolf pack eliminated} { 6000 Exp gained } { Level Upx6 }**

"Oh god am I tired." I said as I sat down to rest.

**[Boy you are lucky with the chances of those drops I see and that reckless decision of your I'm surprised your alive]**

"Ah well the Exp seems worth it." I said

**[Well I probably shouldn't tell you this but the more out leveled you are the more Exp you gain]**

"_If you're saying I'm gonna face something stronger I don't want to right now, I need rest and a more reliable plan than the cliff strategy." _I thought as I got up and went to grap the loot.

1000 lien, 3 dust crystals, 2 bone claws from the alpha, one hidden stair case to the cliff and I find 200 lien and 5 dust cells (Weiss' cells for Mytenaster).

"Okay I'm done for now let's go back to Patch." I said and uses **[Create I.D.].**

? P.O.V.

"What in the world was that kid?" ? asked in a gruff voice as he put away his scroll. "Well better send that video to Oz but first I gotta visit Ruby and Yang." Then a sound was heard before a crow took flight with a caw.

**-0-**

**{Ash Stormings} {Lvl 9 EXP: 1000/1400}**

**{HP: 140.25/140.25} {HPR: 3.41/min}**

**{MP: 100/100} {MPR: 1.25/min}**

**{STR: 7.21} {INT: 8}**

**{VIT: 6.18} {WIS: 6}**

**{DEX: 9.27} {LUCK: 6}**

**{Stats points: 40}**

**Skills:**

**{Gamer's Mind Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}****The ability to calmly and logically think things through and immunity to mental attacks disorders.**

**{Gamer's Body Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}**

**Grants the user a body to live in the real world like a game.**

**{Close combat Mastery Lvl 4 ****0/700****} {Passive}**

**The art of punching and kicking things really well.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking.**

**{Shield Mastery Lvl 3 ****0/600****} {Passive}**

**Mastery of using a shield.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking with the shield,5% more Dmg blocked.**

**{Camouflage Lvl 3 ****EXP:0/600} {Passive}**

**The ability to blend in with the environment makes it 15% harder to find you.**

**{Observe Lvl 2 EXP: 800/1000} {Active}**

**The ability to obtain information about a target.**

**{Mana Power Attack Lvl 1 100/500} {Active}**

**MP Cost: 2**

**Damage is proportionate to INT points.**

**{Jogging Lvl 5 EXP: 146/1000} {Active} {Cost:SP varied}**

**The art of controlled running a good training on VIT.**

**{Stealth Lvl 5 EXP:0/800} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**The art of not being seen makes it 20% harder to find you.**

**{Neck Snap lvl 1 Exp:100/500} (Active)**

**The instakill move for anything with a stiff neck.**

**50% insta kill 50% fail.**

**{Create I.D. ****Lvl 1 EXP:200/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go into another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**{Escape I.D. ****Lvl 1 EXP:180/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go out another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**{Lying Lvl 5 Exp:0/750} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**20% More chances of it working.**

**The ability to build fake stories for your own gain.**

**{Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lvl 2 EXP: 0/600} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 20% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, enhanced senses, element resistance**

**Active 30 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 100% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, element enhancement**

**Fire combat, Fire Dragon's Roar**

**{Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Lvl 2 EXP: 0/600} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 10% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** enhanced senses, clairvoyance, emotion sense, ****element resistance,**** 75% HPR 75 SPR**

**Active 20 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 50% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** element enhancement, 150% HPR 150 SPR**

**Storm combat, Storm Phoenix' Scream, ****Aftermath attack**

**AN: 'Sweats' so I've been inactive for a long time because I was busy with school but I found some time *cough* procrastination *cough* to make this chapter but anyways now it will be a few slice of life like chapters short stories about Ash's life before he moves out of Patch. With short updates on his levels as he train's.**

**Also I'd like an opinion on a MHA version but this time Ash starts as a 1 and a half year old on a doorstep give a guess on who's.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Experiment

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ROOSTERTEETH'S RWBY NOR ANY OTHER REFERENCE**

**more notes at the bottom.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**[Game Admin]**

**{Game System}**

* * *

Ash P.O.V.

"Hooh boy that was a close one." I said to my self trudging back to Patch to get to the park. "I don't look injured at all considering I took that claw to the side except for the jacket, oh well time to get back to Patch"

Then I realized a fatal flaw in my plan.

"_Where am I?_"

**[Lost I'm guessing.]**

"Ahh crap crap ah there is a mini map function right?"

**[Well yes but you do not have enough WIS for the {Better sense of direction} skill nor did you pick up a map.]**

"_I have made a mistake, why did I make a mistake on the assumption the mini map was automatic?"_

**[You realize there are other ways to get to Patch right?]**

_"Yeah yeah okay I can get to Patch this is an island there must be a port for fish." _I thought calming down _"I'll just go around the island until i hit the wall."_

**[You know why didn't you do this last night?]**

"_I was not thinking very much when I spawned in the world." _I replied as I stated jogging towards Patch.

**[You sure your head wasn't filled with Ruby?]**

_"Wha-" _I tripped over myself. "What the- I, uh, Why?"

**[You we're 'following' her to Patch.]**

"You know what I really wasn't thinking maybe I chose following her as an easier option to going around an island in the middle of the night." i said picking myself up.

**[Whatever makes you sleep at night.]**

I sigh then begin to jog to Patch.

*A Few Hours Later Noon*

"_Well I'm back in Patch._" I thought as I enter Patch via **{Create I.D.} **_"That was a good 2 points in VIT, good cardio."_

**[Well you're back in Patch after your 'test run' what are you going to do next?]**

_"Science." _I replied

**[Science?]**

_"Experiments, I've got Dust, time to screw with it."_ I replied "_Let's see 1 Blue Dust Crystal, water maybe, 1 Red Dust Crystal, fire one hundred percent, 1 Green Dust crystal, maybe wind? From what I've seen. Dust cells 3 Yellow, lightning, 2 Brown, earth that is dirt brown."_

**[Why do I feel like you're about to do something dumb]**

_"I am about to do something dumb but I need an instant healing item first."_

**[Instant healing item?]**

"_There is a __difference between Health potions and Regeneration potions."_ I replied as I used **{Exit I.D.}**

Then I went to a restaurant but then suddenly as I opened the door I smell an overwhelming amount of scents, a deafening amount of noises as I tried quietly not to gag.

"_Holy what is this?" _I thought to myself in a little panic.

**[Senses of a dragon and a ****phoenix**** on a human.]**

"_Is this being like a faunas because it sucks."_

**[No this how it is to be a 'Slayer' get used to it.]**

_"Yeah I got it just gotta jet used to it."_ I thought and waiter by his uniform came up to me and asked.

"Hello and welcome to our little restaurant here would you like a seat?"

"Yeah I would." I replied

Then the waiter lead me to an empty table and I sat down as he handed me a menu.

"_Okay so there's some meals that seem nice, I'll eat one meal here and have the leftovers as the instant healing for my dumb experiment." I thought to myself_

Raising my menu signaling the waiter or waitress one waitress comes to my side and asks for my order "Can I have the Spaghetti and meatballs and two of your grilled cheese to go, oh and some iced tea to go with both."

"Thank you for your order I'll be back in few minutes with both." The waitress replied

"Sure"

Then she left taking my order to the kitchen.

_"Now what I'm not a usually patient person." _I thought to myself.

**[How about your music?]**

_"From a phone that shouldn't exist in Remnant? Yeah no."_

**[You are the Gamer background music does not effect anyone else unless you want to or are in your party. Also BGM is already connected to the music app of you phone.****]**

_"Okay 'Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay'."_

**_{BGM: Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay} _**

_"Aww yeah this is nice just gonna pullout my wireless headphones."_

*15 minutes of head bopping later*

_"Okay I've got the grilled cheese just need the spaghetti."_

"Here is spaghetti and the bill." said the waitress with my order and bill.

AN: I live in the Philippines (yeah big oof thanks corona virus) my money sense is diffrent.

"Thank you for the food." I said as I took both then I looked at the bill _"5.5 lien for my order. Hey Siri what is 5.5 US dollars in Philippine pesos?"_

**{280 pesos} said Siri from Ipad**

_"Good to know that works and that's cheap nice." _I thought as I paid the waitress by pulling money from my {Inventory} when I put my hand in my pocket.

*10 minutes later.*

_"That was good I guess, I still have my strange sweet and savory tooth." _I thought as I exited the restaurant and walked quickly to the park to the tree spot.

_"Okay then [Enter I.D.]" _I thought the I entered the Instant Dungeon.

"Okay now do the stupid part of the experiment [Game Admin]." I said to [Game Admin] I've decided to call him.

**[Well I guess [Game Admin] will do for now. Granting you this power and making sure you don't go haywire.]**

"Neat I just said that on a whim." I replied

**[Well I have an idea on what you're doing and it's stupid.]**

"Onward anyway to this little experiment." I said taking out one of the yellow dust cells and grilled cheeses, I then used [Observe]

**{****Lightning**** Dust}**

**{The power to wield lightning in a cell if used correctly****}**

_"Good now to the dumb part." _I thought then I popped open the cell cap and chugged the Dust.

Power. Raw power of lightning surged though my veins as I received a notification.

**{!Power Boost gained by eating a magical element on full mana!}**

"Yeah a power boost baby but. Magical Element? ugh this might mean this 'Dust' is the condensed and crystallized magic of the people living here during the time before the Brothers left Remnant." I realized

"Not much but a fossil fuel now, I guess." I said feeling a little sick. "Might as well test it out, Thanks for the power."

_"[Storm Pheonix' SCREAM]" _I opened my mouth to release a beam of lightning and wind leaving scorch marks in nearby trees and minor cracks in the ground.

"Well that wasn't powerful then again It was a level 2 spell from a level 9 player." I said looking at the damage. "I guess all I can do at this point is train."

* * *

**{Ash Stormings} {Lvl 9 EXP: 1000/1400}**

**{HP: 140.25/140.25} {HPR: 3.41/min}**

**{MP: 100/100} {MPR: 1.25/min}**

**{STR: 7.21} {INT: 8}**

**{VIT: 6.18} {WIS: 6}**

**{DEX: 9.27} {LUCK: 6}**

**{Stats points: 40}**

**Skills:**

**{Gamer's Mind Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}**

**The ability to calmly and logically think things through and immunity to mental attacks disorders.**

**{Gamer's Body Lvl Max} {Toggle: On}**

**Grants the user a body to live in the real world like a game.**

**{Close combat Mastery Lvl 4 ****0/700****} {Passive}**

**The art of punching and kicking things really well.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking.**

**{Shield Mastery Lvl 3 ****0/600****} {Passive}**

**Mastery of using a shield.**

**Effects:5% more Dmg when attacking with the shield,5% more Dmg blocked.**

**{Camouflage Lvl 3 ****EXP:0/600} {Passive}**

**The ability to blend in with the environment makes it 15% harder to find you.**

**{Observe Lvl 2 EXP: 800/1000} {Active}**

**The ability to obtain information about a target.**

**{Mana Power Attack Lvl 1 100/500} {Active}**

**MP Cost: 2**

**Damage is proportionate to INT points.**

**{Jogging Lvl 5 EXP: 146/1000} {Active} {Cost:SP varied}**

**The art of controlled running a good training on VIT.**

**{Stealth Lvl 5 EXP:0/800} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**The art of not being seen makes it 20% harder to find you.**

**{Neck Snap lvl 1 Exp:100/500} (Active)**

**The instakill move for anything with a stiff neck.**

**50% insta kill 50% fail.**

**{Create I.D. ****Lvl 2 EXP:0/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go into another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**{Escape I.D. ****Lvl 2 EXP:0/500**** } {Active} {Cost:Vary}**

**The skill to go out another plane of ****existence originally meant for "Acquired fighters" here it's for the Gamer's use.**

**{Lying Lvl 5 Exp:0/750} {Active} {Cost:0}**

**20% More chances of it working.**

**The ability to build fake stories for your own gain.**

**{Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lvl 2 EXP: 0/600} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 20% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, enhanced senses, element resistance**

**Active 30 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 100% to STR, VIT, DEX stats, element enhancement**

**Fire combat, Fire Dragon's Roar**

**{Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Lvl 2 EXP: 100/600} {Passive Active}**

**Effects: 10% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** enhanced senses, clairvoyance, emotion sense, ****element resistance,**** 75% HPR 75 SPR**

**Active 20 MP per min 5 MP for spells**

**Effects: 50% to**** STR, VIT, DEX**** element enhancement, 150% HPR 150 SPR**

**Storm combat, Storm Phoenix' Scream, ****Aftermath attack**

**AN: 'Sweats' so I've been inactive for a long time because I was busy with school but now school is over for me I passed and the school year is over.**

**Now with this quarantine i'll try to make a more routine update ****schedule.**

**Also I'd like an opinion on a MHA version but this time Ash starts as a 1 and a half year old on a doorstep give a guess on who's. To add to his I'll put on a tag for OP!Gamer OC**


End file.
